


hooking up the ante

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Ring, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PK says a lot of things, so Gally really shouldn't be surprised when PK brushes up against him, wearing a suit that almost puts Gally's eyes out and a smirk on his face. Gally knows what that smirk means, and he scrubs his palms against his pants. </p>
<p>"Wanna make 300 dollars, Gally?" PK asks, just low enough for Gally to hear and freeze in place. He glances at PK's face, licks at his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hooking up the ante

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a productive twitter conversation with doesntmaatta. [This](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com/post/133948797580/since-doesntmaatta-mentioned-this-to-me) may give you some context, but I think this can stand by itself. _grins_

PK says a lot of things, so Gally really shouldn’t be surprised when PK brushes up against him, wearing a suit that almost puts Gally’s eyes out and a smirk on his face. Gally knows what that smirk means, and he scrubs his palms against his pants.

“Wanna make 300 dollars, Gally?” PK asks, just low enough for Gally to hear and freeze in place. He glances at PK’s face, licks at his lips. Careful. If a bj’s worth $100, what’s worth 300?

“Depends, Peeky,” Gally says, leaning against the wall. He’s gonna play it cool, not jump at every word that comes out PK’s beautiful mouth. PK straightens Gally’s shirt collar, presses his fingertip underneath the starchy fabric, and Gally locks his knees. He’s just-- not going to be weak, not when PK’s looking at him like _that_.

PK grins, “Pricer likes to watch. Specifically he wants to watch me fucking you.”

That makes Gally snort and push himself up away from the wall, “And _that’s_ only 300?”

PK presses Gally back against the wall, enough for him to feel just how _solid_ PK is, and says into Gally’s ear, “Chuckie tells me half of Montreal has fucked your ass. So yeah, you come as cheap as you act.” PK smiles, and Gally laughs-- maybe he’s being stupid. No, scratch that, he _is_ being stupid, but Gally still jerks off to blowing PK in front of the guys, to Carey watching Gally on his knees. Sue him, ok? Carey is like, several kinds of hot, he plays it cool, but he’s just _intense_.

Still, Gally has… whatcha call 'em? Principles.

“The only reason why half of Montreal wants this ass is because–” Gally taps his ass with his good hand-- “It’s.” _slaps_ “a.” _slaps_ “fuckin’ good.” _slaps_ “ass.”

PK laughs, yanks at Gally’s tie to draw him even closer, his lips brushing against Gally, “Ok, sure. Let me be the judge of that.”

Which doesn’t even explain Carey holding him down by his shoulders. Gally can’t even break Carey’s grip on him, fuck, this dude holds down cows for _fun_. The mattress’ too soft for Gally to even get any leverage, and there’s PK’s hand on his cock, rubbing his foreskin over his cockhead, he’s just fucking distracted. Carey smiles at him without teeth, raises an eyebrow. Gally licks his lips, and Carey presses his thumb right under Gally’s bottom lip.

“I don’t think I’m paying you to get off.”

Gally can’t control his own startle jolt at Carey’s cool words, or how his thighs splay underneath both Carey and PK. PK tugs at the longer strands of Gally’s hair, “He likes to be in control.”

“No shit,” Gally mutters, earning himself a sharp slap on his thighs from Carey, one-two, and he can’t even jerk away from them. Carey strokes his fingers over the red marks on Gally’s pale skin, drops a silicone ring atop Gally’s abs.

“Either you put this on or–” Carey’s smile is bigger this time-- " _I_ do."

“You won’t be nice, eh?” Gally tries, and Carey tugs Gally’s balls firmly, making Gally groan.

Carey whispers, “You like it mean. Look how much you’re twitching for that. I could ask PK to bend you over, show me how much your loose hole twitches over getting hit. But you would love that _too_ much.”

“I’ll put it on,” Gally answers too fast.

He slides the cock ring on, biting his lip at the pressure of the ring around his balls. Carey wraps his hand around Gally’s, and Gally looks up at him in confusion.

“Just making sure you don’t cheat,” Carey says, patting the cock ring and Gally’s balls. Gally hates how it makes his pulse jump, and Carey gives him a cool look, like the one he gets when there’s a shut-out going on. Carey looks back at PK, drawls, “Think he’s ready?”

PK spreads Gally’s ass, rubbing one thumb along the rim of his asshole, and Gally looks back at them, maybe vamping a little.

“Don’t even have to ask, Pricer,” PK says, pressing lube into Gally and twisting two fingers in. Gally inhales sharply, bucks against PK’s hold, and PK adds, “Don’t act like this is hard for you, you’re ready for me already. Impressive, eh?”

Gally presses back, “Quit blowing yourself, Peeky and fuck me–”

Carey turns Gally over on his front, even makes sure to adjust Gally’s cock so that it’s pressing up against his abs-- and _pinches_ his cockhead before he says to PK, “Don’t go easy on him.” Gally can hear wet sounds, probably them kissing, and god, it’d be so hot to see but Gally doesn’t dare turn his head back to see them.

PK’s thick, and he really doesn’t go _easy_ on Gally, fuck, not with how he’s holding Gally’s wrists down against the sheets and his cock holding Gally open. It’s too much, too soon, and PK just _laughs_ at Gally’s clenches around him. Gally hisses, and yeah, that gets him a warm stroke of PK’s hand down his back just before PK thrusts into his ass slowly.

“Should feel this, Pricer,” PK says, “Gally knows how to take it.” Gally flushes, but yeah, whatever, he likes getting fucked, likes having someone else do all of the hard work. PK’s hot against him, his fingers touching him everywhere. Gally’s on display, with PK holding his ass spread probably just for Carey to watch, and shit, that thought makes Gally’s cock throb against the ring around it.

It’s good, so good, and god, PK’s thrusting up against his prostate, hitting it with every stroke, rubbing his thumb along Gally’s rim and screwing him up even more. PK comes, with a sharp squeeze on Gally’s hips and three jagged thrusts into Gally before he sighs and slides out easily.

Gally’s so hard, aches so much that he reaches down to cup his dick, and groans when it actually _hurts_. PK rubs at Gally’s balls, and says, “Shh, you’ll have to wait for me to get hard again,” and Gally jerks his head up at PK. PK’s just grinning at him, like he’s going to win, and Gally can’t stand _letting_ him.

Carey-- he isn’t even breathing hard, and his hands are nowhere near his dick. Fuck, if Gally was in his position, he’d have jacked himself off so hard, maybe heave his chest a little for the other guys to see how hot it was, but Carey is just-- _watching_. PK pulls on Gally’s dick, and Gally moans, nice and deep. Not even a single flicker from Carey.

“Like I said, he likes being in control,” PK says, “but keep making those porn noises, I like them.” Gally snorts, and he’s doing himself a really bad deed fucking into PK’s hand, humping the bed, when he can’t even fucking come. He aches, a sting that stretches too long, and PK’s not even making it better with sliding a thumb around his asshole just to make him squeeze down against it.

Gally scrubs his face against the sheets, and PK finally eases off, thank fuck. PK moves around on the bed behind him, and Carey says, “Turn Gally on his side. Bet he makes a pretty face when he’s riding dick.”

“Fuckin’ A,” Gally says, and finally, that makes Carey curl his lips up.

Carey gets on the bed, and looks at Gally before he looks at PK, “He’s a mouthy little thing. I’m tempted to make him suck me off–” He pauses, and grins at Gally, pressing into his mouth, “But he’d love it a little too much, he’s getting himself all wet hearing this.”

“Could just watch the most beautiful guy you know fucking someone not as… beautiful,” PK says, petting Gally’s nipples and Gally slaps half-heartedly at PK’s hand, “Shut up, Peeky, you’re the one who’s putting your dick in–”

PK kisses the side of Gally’s neck, “Yeah, and you’re gonna be good for me, for Carey.”

Gally shivers, and PK curves a hand under Gally’s thigh, his fingers holding it up, “It’s ok to want to be good. Feels good being good.” Gally can’t see PK’s face, not with his back to him again, but he’s sure PK’s looking right at Carey.

Yeah, even Gally would be good for Carey. Maybe that’s why he groans when PK fucks into him again, the burn still on the edge of _too much_ , even with PK going slow. Gally hisses when PK presses against him, his balls against Gally’s thigh and his breath curled over Gally’s ear. Gally grips weakly at the edge of the bed, his head tossed against PK’s shoulder and his eyes fixes on Carey’s face. Carey’s watching them with _hunger_.

Carey strokes the front of his pants, “Keep looking at me like that, Gally, and I’ll fuck you along with PK.”

Gally snorts, “That’d be extra then.”

Carey laughs, slides his finger in carefully, right where PK’s spreading him open. “Don’t pretend you won’t get fucked for free, a loose little hole like yours,” he says, just like it’s simple fact. Gally clenches his teeth against the whines he wants to make, flushed hot and sharp with Carey and PK _exposing_ him.

PK pushes himself up to kiss Carey, “Five dollars?” he thrusts into Gally, “Just a good fuck, waiting for you.”

Carey licks his lips, drops his eyes down to Gally, and wriggles his finger. Gally’s hips pitch forward, his mouth hanging open. Carey taunts, “Think you should pay _me_ instead.”

Carey’s controlling both of them with one finger, because he’s such a _freak_ , fuck. Gally snarls a pant, tries not to cry when Carey presses another finger in carefully. Gally’s so full, so stretched, he can feel his heartbeat right where Carey’s rubbing at his rim. Carey kisses Gally’s shoulder, flicks his eyes up, and says, “You’re opening up so good, can’t wait to fuck you. Maybe with PK here you’d be tight enough for me to fuck.”

Gally thinks he should be angry at that, but he only manages to sound breathless when he retorts, “Maybe with PK here I’ll actually feel you–”

That earns Gally a hard press from Carey, his fingers mean and _pointed_ , and Gally can’t even move away from the pressure. Gally’s eyes prickle with tears, his cheeks wet–

PK thrusts in slowly, over Carey’s fingers, jesus, and says, “Worth every cent.”

Gally’s so open, so sensitive, that when Carey finally slides in after pressing _so much_ lube into him, Gally shakes, caught on the verge of coming and _not_ being able to. The pain takes his breath away, sweet and good. Carey strokes around the cock ring, fucking teasing him about taking it off, and Gally howls when Carey presses a fingernail against his cockhead _instead_.

PK grips Gally’s jaw, shoving a finger inside his mouth, just so Gally’d have something to smother his moans on as he squirms around both Carey and PK’s cocks, feeling used and sticky.

“Just small enough for both of us,” PK says, “what a good present,” and that makes Gally feel like a goddamn toy, something to be used until there’s nothing else, and he sobs at how much it makes his cock strain against the cockring.

Carey strokes Gally’s face, tracing the tear tracks with his thumb, “Hell of a gift, fucking your slutty ass loose, eh? Maybe I’ll let you come after we pump you full, if you look pretty enough for us.”

Gally tosses his head back, moans, and PK laughs in his ear, “That’s a start, getting all pinked up for us.”

Carey thrusts, slowly and mean. Gally can’t even move, not with how much he’s stretched around both of them, PK’s hands tilting his hips just so Carey can get the best angle–

He mutters _fuck_ when PK holds his ass cheeks open, knowing they both _want_ to see how they’re fucking him. Gally’s skin is prickled with sweat, and his cock bobs between both his own abs and Carey’s abs. PK says, “Tell me he’s crying, I want him to cry more–”

Carey smiles, “You’re gonna have to ream him harder, Peeky,” and slaps Gally’s cock with a sting that makes Gally clench down even harder around both of them.

PK tells Carey, " _You_ fuck him harder," and Carey leans in to kiss him. Carey looks like PK’s punching him in the face afterwards. PK has that mouth, and oh jesus Carey’s looking right at Gally.

Carey pulls on Gally’s hair, “Think I wanna fuck that ass nice and slow though, take my time,” fists his hand tighter in his hair, tilts his head back to bite his neck, “And I don’t think you’re gonna get to come until I do.”

“Oh god–” Gally sobs.

PK holds him in place, and Carey adds, “You’d be a good boy for us, won’t you?”

Fucking true to his word, Carey keeps stopping, pressing his teeth against every inch of Gally he can reach, rubbing against the marks he leaves, and Gally realises with a start that _Carey’s teasing himself_ with Gally’s ass, oh fuck–

PK presses Gally’s cock back, “Makes you feel good, doesn’t it,” and Gally’s just _sore_ , even with lube, and it hurts so much to have them both be so slow, so patient.

Gally wails when Carey finally comes, hot and wet, with only a sharp breath and an even sharper thrust. Carey eases off the cock ring, and PK just-- sucks him, flicks his tongue against Gally’s stinging cock, his mouth fucking beautiful–

He clenches when he comes, feeling _dirty_.

PK hasn’t come yet, and Gally’s reminded of that when PK eases his cock in, so easily that Gally blushes at actually being _loose_ –

Carey says, “Let me help you with that, Peeky,” pressing his fingers in besides PK’s cock, slapping Gally’s ass with his other hand-- Gally tightens up at the slaps, oh fuck–

He’s so sore, so fucking fucked out, but Carey keeps slapping him, keeps tightening him up around PK, and PK keeps fucking him until he comes in Gally _again_.

Gally’s just one big tingle of _pain_ , and god, he hates the heaving sobs he’s making. Carey strokes his sides, digging his fingers into them when PK pulls out.

“Look at you,” Carey says, “all red and pink,” pressing his thumb against Gally’s asshole, “so puffy, hm?” Gally’s not gonna lie-- it hurts like _hell_.

He jerks when Carey smears some come out of his ass, and he swallows, “Not gonna lick it off–”

PK smirks, almost as if to say _another time_ , and Gally flushes at thinking about doing this _again_. PK kisses Carey in front of Gally, gently, and it’s the first gentle thing Gally’s seen all evening.

It makes Gally feel like a fly on the wall, somehow.

Carey sighs, and smears his hand against Gally’s side. He jerks, looking at the-- _smear_ , and Carey raises his eyebrow, “Better shower really good, babe. Maybe we should watch you bend over. Make sure you’re all clean. Shouldn’t leave a mess for the rest of the guys.”

Gally hates how much he needs this sorta attention, how much Carey and PK can read him, press his big red shiny buttons with _precision_. He licks his lips, “Yeah? Talking big, Pricer.”

PK smirks and he leans against Carey, “Look at how much Gally loves the idea. He’ll love it if we tied him up, let the rest of the guys use that sweet ass.” PK kisses Gally-- just as gently as he kissed Carey, and it makes Gally feel special.

Gally feels even more special when Carey hums, squeezes his chin, with the words, “Of course, that’s if you’re a good little toy. Are you good, _Bren_?”

He can’t control how his face looks, hates it, but still croaks out, “Yes. Please, Carey. Please.” Gally hates how needy he sounds even to his own fucking ears, the way Carey’s mouth curls up at it, “Yeah, you sure? Don’t sound it to me, kid. You need to hear it, don’t you?”

Gally flushes, “Yeah, I’m-- a slut.”

Carey says, “No. you’re _ours_.”

Gally’s embarrassment at how easily he melts against both Carey and PK is swallowed by how much he feels like he really belongs.

PK kisses him again, and whispers, “You’re good. You know that, yeah?”

He nods, and follows both of them to Carey’s ridiculous shower.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com)


End file.
